Contrôler
by ackerman-chan
Summary: Izuku no necesita dulces caricias ni palabras reconfortantes. Solo necesita atar a Bakugou de alguna manera para que nunca, jamás, se vaya. Y para eso no puede dejar que tome el control. One-short /KatsuDeku.


_Sumary: Izuku no necesita dulces caricias ni palabras reconfortantes. Solo necesita atar a Bakugou de alguna manera para que nunca, jamás, se vaya. Y para eso no puede dejar que tome el control._

 _Pareja: Bakugou Katsuki/ Midoriya Izuku_

 _Género: Romance/Drama_

 _Advertencias: Yaoi/Lemmo._

 _Nota: Tomen esto como una_ _compensación_ _por la demora en la actualización de "Perdiendo ante ti". Adelante capítulos futuros pero no el que toca y, siendo sincera, creo que todavía me demoro. Lo siento, pero pido un poquito de paciencia._

 _Por ahora confórmense con esto._

 _Espero y disfruten._

* * *

 _ **-.0-.0-.0. &.0.-.0-.0.-**_

Kaminari y Kirishima estallan en carcajadas mientras Izuku, confundido, se gira hacia Lida en busca de alguna explicación.

\- …Es que en el último trabajo de Bakugou surgieron algunos "Inconvenientes"- Respondió tratando de restarle importancia. En definitiva, nunca debió aceptar la invitación de esos dos.

\- Hahaha. Debiste de haber estado en ese momento, Midoriya. La cara de espanto de Bakugou era todo un poema.

\- ¡Cállate, Chispitas! – El golpe en la mesa sobresalto a más de un desconocido – Que tú lo único que hacías era estar ahí parado sin mover el culo.

\- Vamos, no quería estar en tus mismas condiciones. – Responde Denki sacudiendo la mano – Tener a uno de esos monos colgados en la espalda no parecía ser nada grato, en especial, cuando te aruñaban y jalaban el pelo.

\- Eran simios, tenían cola. – Corrigió Lida mientras se acomodaba las gafas, pasando por alto al muy molesto rubio.

\- Lo que sea.- dijo Kirishima tratando de no escupir su bebida.- Pero dinos, ¿Cómo se sintió ser sometido por un simple animal? – En menos de un segundo la mano de Bakugou se estrella contra la cara de Kirishima. Mientras Kaminari se retuerce en el suelo por la risa, disfrutando ver el rostro de su amigo humeando.

Lida suspira y observa todo sin decir nada. Ya todos eran unos adultos profesionales, pero en momentos como aquellos realmente dudaba que lo fueran. Cada vez era más difícil encontrar tiempo fuera de sus jornadas de trabajo como héroes, y cada vez que se reunían las cosas siempre terminaban entre risas o algún hueso roto. Pero le agradaba estar entre ese alboroto un rato, por muy raro que eso sonase de su parte.

 _-_ ¡Imbéciles! Ya quisiera yo verlos enfrentarse a esos malditos animalejos sin matarlos.

Por otro lado, Midoriya observa como Bakugou frunce el ceño, gruñe y muestra sus dientes, los cuales chocan entre ellos rechinando en una clara muestra de enojo, pero estaba seguro que de verse en un espejo, Katsuki habría notado que su rostro era muy parecido al que había tenido en preparatoria a sus catorce años. Aunque hace siete años las cosas no habían cambiado del todo a como estaban ahora.

\- Para eso te tenemos a ti, Bakugou. – Y las carcajadas vuelven a llenar el local.

\- Ya hombre, no fue para tanto. – Comento Kirishima tratando de aliviar el ambiente, mientras se levantaba con algunos mechones quemados - Pero tienes que admitir que verte con esa cosa pegada a tu espalda valió mil. – Claro que nunca cortaba por lo sano.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?! - La botella de cerveza explota y con ello el líquido.

\- ¡No, medición! ¡Era nueva mi camisa, idiota!- lloriquea Kaminari al ver la cerveza derramada.

\- ¡¿Y eso a mí que me importa?!

\- ¡Que tiene que cómprame otra!

\- Ah? ¡No quiero!

\- ¿Pueden bajar el volumen? El dueño del local no deja de mirarnos y sería una deshonra que nos echara del local por culpa de su alboroto. – Como siempre, el ex-delegado intervenía para evitar la pelea.

\- Lida-kun, creo que ya es tarde para eso. – dijo Midorima terminando de beber su lata y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto confundido, mientras observaba como kirishima era electrocutado.

\- Porque lo vi tomar el teléfono mientras unos clientes salían corriendo por la puerta trasera.

\- Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto-Suplico, tratando de contener la oleada de pánico. Eso sin duda dañaría su hoja de vida.

\- No. – Contesto, conteniendo la carcajada al ver la cara pálida de su amigo.

 _-_ Bien-. Suspiro. - ¿No vamos?

Y eso no era una pregunta. Era una orden...

* * *

\- Nos vemos en otra ocasión. – Se despide Lida mientras arrastra por las muñecas a sus dos amigos –. Que descansen chicos.

\- Claro. Espero que no tengas problemas en el camino. –Dijo Midoriya posando su mirada en los chicos que peleaban por librarse del agarre.

\- Joder, Lida. Ya estamos los suficientemente grandecitos como para ir a casa solos.

\- Si claro, ¿Cómo la anterior vez que terminaste en la estación de policía perdido?

\- …

\- Bien. No tienes de que preocuparte, Midoriya. Kaminari- kun me dirá qué camino tomar, ¿verdad?

\- P-por supuesto. – Contesto Denki, aterrado la extraña actitud de Lida. - Que pasen una muy buena noche.

Sin decir más echan a andar hacia alguno de los callejones de aquel lugar, mientras Kaminari replica que están tomando la dirección equivocada. Bakugou espera que los gritos y la replicas se acallen y empieza a caminar con Midoriya pisándole los talones.

\- Muévete.

Midoriya sonríe al notar el pequeño cambio de dirección de su acompañante y sin mucho esfuerzo le alcanza comenzando una pequeña conversación con el frió que caracteriza su relación.

\- Pensé que querías escapar de aquella reunión e ir a tu casa lo más rápido posible.

\- Esa era idea hasta que el maldito de Kirishima saco el tema de los simios.- Gruño-. Pero si así lo prefieres puedo irme a la mía. – Responde con arrogancia sabiendo ya la respuesta del otro.

Izuku sonríe mientras aprieta los dientes. Los dos vivían en complejos departamentales diferentes y Katsuki nunca le invito a entrar a su casa. El que se auto-invite a la suya solo significaba tener sexo, y los dos sabían que aquello nunca podría ser negado. Midoriya hace mayor presión y siente como le tiemblan los dientes, el solo pensar que Bakugou podría ir a otro lugar - con otra persona- , le molesta.

\- ¿Quieres que cambie de puta? – La pregunta suena casual, pero la sonrisa que decora sus labios es perturbadora. Y sin darse cuenta afloja su mueca y comprende que Bakugou busca crisparle para finalmente controlarlo, y para eso no utiliza burla o suficiencia en su tono. No. Él sabe que la indiferencia es _– y será_ \- siempre más efectiva.

A veces, se cuestiona quien de los dos es el verdadero manipulador.

\- Puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, Kacchan. – Contesta con simpleza.

Katsuki no cambia de expresión mientras disfruta de espectáculo que poco a poco va montando con sus provocaciones, disgustando del agrio sabor a mentira que crea aquella escena.

\- Eso no suena nada propio de un héroe, Deku. – Observa con recelo como los labios del rubio se extendía lentamente. Tan pendiente estaba en las acciones del otro que ignoraba el como Katsuki manipulaba aquella conversación a su antojo.

\- No es como si pudiera controlar las decisiones de los demás. Aunque hay excepciones – Bakugou soltó una carcajada seca.

\- Y eso se debe a que tú manipulas mi vida a tu antojo, ¿Verdad? – Midoriya se siente derrotado y fulmina con la mirada al rubio, que campante, no se molesta en ocultar su satisfacción al hacer visible la molestia del contrario- Pero eso es solo una excusa. – finaliza.

Ambos doblan a la esquina mientras ahoga el insulto. No se esfuerza en ocultar su enojo. No cuando está más preocupado por mantenerse al margen en medio de la calle y, el fingir que no le afecta, es solo un desperdicio de tiempo y energía.

\- ¿Sabes? Uraraka no piensa de la _misma_ forma.

\- Esa perra no tiene nada que ver en esto, Deku- Escupió con odio, poniéndose a la defensiva con la sola mención de aquel nombre y la provocación tan directa por parte del peliverde.

\- ¿Celoso? – Pregunta con sorna.

\- Odio a las personas no deseadas en mi vida privada – gruño con voz ronca, sin responder a su pregunta.

\- Como yo por ejemplo – Dijo mientras subían las escaleras, sonriendo por haber logrado invertir la situación. Ya en el tercer escalón, empieza a buscar en su pantalón las llaves, esperando que sean arrebatadas.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! – Bakugou abre la puerta y espera a que Midoriya entre para cerrarla de un golpe. Espera paciente a que se quite los zapatos, caminan hasta llegar a la habitación y sin pensarlo suelta su carta triunfal.

\- Yo puedo sacarte cuando quiera de mi vida, Deku. No puedes controlarme. – Bakugou sonríe satisfecho, sabe que ha utilizado las palabras correctas y observa las fotografías que decoran la mesa de noche, ignorado el reproche que gritan los ojos esmeraldas. Izuku da tres pasos y queda frente del rubio, sin pensarlo, golpeo su abdomen con fuerza mientras estira rápidamente su mano derecha hasta sus cabellos y enreda sus dedos en este, tira de ellos y obliga a Bakugou a mirarle. Enfrenta los ojos ámbar que le recriminan lo estúpido de sus acciones.

\- Y tú no me controlas a mí, Kacchan, y eso hace mucho tiempo dejo de importar. Después de todo somos dependientes del otro.

Pero Midoriya no es del todo consiente de la inmensidad de sus palabras y de lo posesivo que es. Y Bakugou detesta la enfermiza necesidad que tiene por hacer estallar a Izuku. Odia sentirse atado y limitado por alguien que no sea el mismo, detesta saber que la existencia del peliverde le afecta. Porque aquello que siente trae debilidad, y en el mundo donde viven aquello no está permitido.

Ambos se miran con rencor. Y es Bakugou el primero en atacar, juntando sus labios en un rose fantasmal que desaparece en el momento que muerde sus labios en una silenciosa invitación a jugar a 'quien lastima más a quien'. Y por supuesto, Izuku le responde jalándolo hasta chocar contra la pared mientras le besa con fuerza mientras sus dientes chocan.

El sabor a victoria recorre su cuerpo al poder demostrar que el que necesita del otro es Deku, y no él.

Bakugou disfruta de sobremanera el ver a Izuku tan descontrolado, porque sabe que es en esas ocasiones cuando las máscaras se deshacen y la fachada de tranquilidad se desmorona. Se aprietan, se muerden y estiran la blanda carne hasta hacerla sangrar; se separan, toman aire y vuelven a juntarse para arrancarse la ropa y lastimarse en el proceso. Esa es su lucha favorita, porque no hay otra pelea en donde el dolor es absorbido y trasformado en descargas de placer.

\- ¡Mierda! – gruñe- . Me vas a dejar sin labios, imbécil.

Midoriya suelta una carcajada. Desvía su mano hasta llegar a su erección y la aprieta, Bakugou gime complacido y molesto. Él se acomoda y con una sonrisa socarrona, apoya su mentón en su hombro, roza con su lengua su oreja y gime roncamente.

Toda gracia se va al carajo. Porque Katsuki sabe cómo encenderlo, y no dudaba en utilizar todas sus armas en su contra.

Enojado, desgarra el pantalón y la ropa interior del rubio. Los jadeos y gemidos ya no eran solo para molestar al peliverde. Con su otra mano enreda sus dedos es la áspera cabellera rubia y lo tira hacia atrás, hunde su rostro en su cuello y lo muerde hasta atravesar la carne.

Bakugou gruñe y aprieta los dientes ahogado su queja, por otro lado, Midoriya hace mayor presión hasta dejar una muy notaria marca. Ya harto de estar en aquella pasión, Bakugou se apoya en la pared y lanza sobre él. Le agarra los brazos y lo tumba sobre la cama, aprieta el agarre hasta estar seguro de dejar moretones.

Se miran y no se siente satisfecho. Bakugou quiere comprimir a Izuku hasta poder manejarlo con la palma de su mano, porque si no lo hace, el que terminaría siendo manipulado y controlado seria él; los dos son insaciables, y la única manera de satisfacerse, es destruyéndose mutuamente. Y el no piensa perder, no, aquello se lo dejaba al inútil que tenía bajo suyo.

Rápido y sin contemplación, atrapa el labio inferior de Izuku y aprieta. El gemido es fuerte y cierra los ojos por el escozor, el cuerpo le tiembla ante la sensación de satisfacción y sumisión. Midoriya maldice a todo ser existente, odia esa sensación de sometimiento y que su cuerpo reaccione tan complaciente. Bakugou sonríe y lo oculta escondiendo su rostro entre las sabanas y la clavícula mientras succiona sobre la piel.

Midoriya gime y trata de quitárselo de encima, pero Bakugou le ignora y explota la camisa. Tiembla. Joder que tiembla y, para colmo, el rubio lo había notado. Puede sentir la sonrisa triunfal marcándose en su piel, mientras sus manos aprietan, rasguñan y bajan su pantalón de un solo jalón.

\- Dime, ¿Cómo se siente ser sometido, Deku? – Pegunta con sorna, sabiendo que aquellas palabras le enfurecen.

\- No muy grato…- Contesta mientras mueve su pierna y golpea a Bakugou en el costado, este retrocede y afloja en agarre por el dolor; seguramente le rompió algún hueso, pero esa no sería la primera vez que lo hace. Apretando los dientes, toma impulso y le agarra de los hombros, lo voltea aprovechando su aturdimiento y se acomoda sobre su abdomen. - ¿No es así, Kacchan?

\- Hijo de puta. – Su sangre hierve al verse en esa posición. Pero cuando trato de alzar su brazo, las piernas de Izuku apretaron con fuerza, sacándole un quejido de dolor.

\- No queras terminar con más de una costilla rota. – Amenaza mientras le besa con rabia, pero Bakugou desvía el rostro.

\- He salido de peores.- Responde altanero. Y se arrepiente cuando siente un hueso crujir.

\- ¡Cállate! – Grita colérico al ver que sus intentos por alterarlo fallidos.

Mete abruptamente dos dedos en su entrada, auto-penetrándose mientras disfruta de la descarga de dolor que el mismo se provoca. Siente como en cuerpo bajo suyo convulsiona buscando tocarle, pero su mano libre se cierra entorno al pálido cuello del rubio y aprieta la zona con sus dedos, empujando su cuerpo hasta presionarlo contra el suave colchón.

\- No, Kacchan…hoy…no la tendrás tan- Mgh-…fácil- Jadea, mientras saca sus dedos y los lleva hasta sus labios- Hoy no es tu día. – Y los introduce en su cavidad, los lame y saborea la humedad que hay entre ellos – Es el mío. – Los vuelve a introducir buscando mayor profundidad, cierra los ojos mientras grita alguna maldición, arquea su espalda apretado su mano izquierda sobre la pálida piel. Todo eso ante la atónita y atenta mirado escarlata…

\- ¡Maldición, Deku…! – Grita (gime-gruñe). - ¡SUÉLTAME!

\- No, Kacchan- Suspira. Mientras sus manos se mueven, una buscando placer, la otra, ahogar y callar las palabras ajenas.- No dejare que escapes. – Y es sincero. No dejaría que se apartara jamás. Ya había pasado por su abandono y, el tener que vivir con esa agonizante sensación de asfixia, era la peor de las torturas. No. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Es muy consciente de que Bakugou podría alejarlo si así lo desease, pero él no está dispuesto a dejar que eso pase. Y para eso no puede dejar que él tome el control.

\- De..Ku…- Y emboza aquella mueca sardónica que solo él conoce. Sabiendo que le enfurece aun cuando esta sin aliento. - ¡PÚDRETE! - Lo que nunca espero, fue el que agarrase su muñeca y creara una explosión, eso había dolido; tanto, que tuvo que detenerse y soltar su amoratado cuello. Le observa con furia y aquellos ojos cabalísticos no dudan el corresponder el gesto.

La realidad le sabe tan amarga, que desea vomitar. Aun no lo controla. Aun no puede someterle.

Katsuki se levanta, agarra su muñeca lastimada y le jala apretando la zona lastimada; le alza, y tiene que aferrase a su cintura. Sabe lo que viene. Así que cruza sus brazos sobre su ancha espalda mientras Bakugou muerde y desgarra su piel en un largo y prolongado golpe.

La satisfacción decora su rostro mientras clava sus uñas y lastima la carne.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Grita extasiado por la brusca sensación de ser llenado. Y duele. Duele como el mismo infierno. Pero a Bakugou no le importa y sigue embistiendo con fuerza y velocidad.

Y ese es el Kacchan que el necesita. Sin compasión, rudo, y con esa expresión asesina que le hace delirar. No necesita suaves caricias o palabras reconfortantes. No desea escuchar una promesa de amor eterno. No hay espacio para sentimentalismos. No. Aquello solo complicaría más las cosas, y, así como están, está bien. Porque es más fácil manejar las emociones cuando están son ignoradas. Porque es más fácil cuando no tienes esperanzas.

Siente la sangre escurrirse por su clavícula, no le importa.

Bakugou abandona su cuello. Escucha sus roncos gemidos, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, el cómo sus reparaciones agitadas se fundían en una sola; todo revotando en un eco dentro de esas cuatro paredes, sus gemidos son los más escandalosos. Está bien, eso le encanta a Kacchan.

Levanta su rostro y se lleva las gotas de sudor que recorren el maltrato cuello de Katsuki, las saborea, y recuerda que es el arma principal con el cual pelea. Sin poder evitarlo, suelta una carcajada cortada por sus gemidos.

\- Izuku…- Bakugou se detiene y susurra lento, ronco.

Su nombre escapa de sus labios y Midoriya siente que algo se prende en su mente, también su cuerpo. La corriente eléctrica que pasa por su cuerpo podría ser comparada a la de Denki cuando se enoja; pero esta es más placentera, más peligrosa. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones donde le llamaba por su nombre y se sentía bien, jodidamente bien.

Le embiste, con mayor fiereza, tratando de borrar la acides que producen sus propias palabras. Midoriya gime alto y absorbe el sonido, besando y acariciando sus labios. Es delicado, más de lo que le gustaría…

 _Mierda…-_ Piensa mientras las ásperas manos de Bakugou acarician sus muslos, separándolos más, apretando y penetrando con mayor profundidad.

\- Izuku… - Susurran una vez más su labios mientras besan su clavícula y la herida que el mismo provoco. Las caricias apenas y lo tocan, es suave, pasajero, como una pluma que se pasa por sobre la piel. Lo que el toca cosquillea. Todo su ser cosquillea dulcemente.

\- N-No te atrevas, Katsuki -. Logra soltar las palabras atropelladas, una contra la otra, en una súplica cruelmente ignorada.

\- ¿Y porque carajos debería hacerte caso? – Pregunta juntando sus frentes, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- N-No…yo…ahh!…- Trata, en verdad que trataba de responder. De gritarle y mandarlo al infierno, darle un buen puñetazo y callarlo de una vez por todas. Pero no puede. Su cuerpo se niega a responder ante otra cosa que no sea el placer que el mismo Bakugou Katsuki le está brindando.

\- Escucha con mucha atención, Izuku...Porque no pienso repetirlo…

Y siente que todo se desmorona. Todos sus esfuerzos se van en picada contra un abismo sin fondo, mientras su corazón corre desbocado en espera de sus palabras.

\- No lo hagas. – Suelta al fin. Claras y precisas. Esas son las únicas palabras que alcanza a decir antes de escuchar un:

 _\- Te odio, Deku…_

Y piensa que ya es demasiado tarde y han tocado demasiado fondo para dar marcha atrás. Lo observa, y no puede evitar notar que Bakugou está más delgado. Que aquellos ojos esmeraldas son opacados por unas profundas ojeras. Observa. Su cuerpo esta mancillado por las mordidas y moretones. Su pulcro y níveo cuello está marcado por sus dedos en unos profundos y amoratados caminos.

Lo observa, y sonríe.

\- Lo sé…- Besa su frente. – _Yo también te amo, kacchan._

Y el golpe que recibe se siente grato. Porque sabía, el en verdad sabía que había acertado en seguir con ese retorcido juego de ´quien lastima más a quien´. Sabía que en ese era un juego de masoquistas…

Y ahora el lleva la delantera.

* * *

 _El seria quien tomase el control, no Bakugou._

* * *

 _ **-.0-.0-.0. &.0.-.0-.0.-**_

¿Qué tal? ¿Eh? La verdad esto surgió cuando me puse a pensar: _Uraraka está enamorada de Deku, Bakugou sigue reticente con Deku y Deku está avanzado más rápido que Bakugou. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el final más probable para estos?_ Y (chan-chan-CHAN) ¡Surgió esto! Aunque no tiene nada que ver con lo anterior.


End file.
